


Not Given to Surrender

by aldiara



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both used to being in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Given to Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Curls" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Siggy is used to being in control; she does not like to yield it up, even to someone she’d trust with her life. Haraldson indulged her between the bed furs, happy to let her ride him to exhaustion. 

Lagertha is not so easily subdued. She tackles passion like battle, fucking like she fights, every inch a goddess.

It’s not until afterwards, when they’ve covered each other in bites and bruises, that Lagertha curls into the curve of Siggy’s body, purring like a cat. Siggy strokes her hair and idly wonders who holds power over whom, and whether it truly matters.


End file.
